fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaitlin Kumo
Kaitlin Kumo (ケートリン カモ keetorin kamo'):' Is a skilled wizard of the Warrior Angel Guild along with her partner Spade. She was trained by her mother, Flora the Forest Dragon in mastering Forest Dragon Slayer Magic until she mysteriously went missing 7 years ago. She was also given a Forest Dragon Slayer Lacrima which she implanted inside her body making her a Third Generation Dragon Slayer. '''She is a member of Team Ragnarock lead by Zanto Shima who she appears to have a crush on. Appearance Kaitlin is a beautiful young woman with long wavy black hair, which she styles into twin-tails tied with black ribbons that was given to her by her mother the forest dragon . She has bangs covering her forehead with a gap in the middle. She has light blue eyes and smooth skin. Her green colored guild mark is on the back of her right shoulder blade. She has a nicely toned figure and her clothing consists of a red long sleeved, turtleneck sweater with a white cross on the chest, a black skirt and long, black socks. Her clothes are always changing but her fashion usually consist of dark colored, girly clothes. Personality Kaitlin is naturally kind hearted and very gentle, and try's to stay on good terms with everyone in the guild. She can be very talkative and will spark up a conversation about anything with anyone; wither its recent missions, the weather, or just gossip. Kaitlin is always eager to make new friends and treats everyone politely and respectfully. She cares deeply for her friends and would try to care for them any way possible. Her kindness even prevents her from harming her enemy's any further then they can take. She is very loyal to the guild and is willing to risk her life to protect it and her friends. Kaitlin is gentle and caring towards others. She is always worried about others and puts them ahead of herself. Despite being naturally kind she is willing to fulfill her role as a wizard and fight for the honor of the guild, however unlike her guild mates Kaitlin doesn't want to try prove herself and fight her friends. Kaitlin is an important member of '''Team Ragnarock and is the glue that holds the team together, she cares deeply about her teammates and hates seeing them fight each other and tries to stop them in anyway possible. Kaitlin admires the wilderness that she feels connected to it. Whenever shes in contact with water or in a sunlight rays she is effected more then any other person for it feels more comfortable to her. She adores the site of a gorgeous garden of flowers or even a beautiful view of a meadow. She has a nurturing care for plant life and cares for it. She becomes sad when she sees a dead plant or not yet bloomed flower and wishes she can help it for she can sense how they feel. Kaitlin wishes to one day be reunited with her mother Flora again and will try to find her when ever the opportunity arises, but eventually she came to the realization that she may never find her. Although she misses Flora so much that just the memory of her brings her to tears, she accepts her new life and doesn't want to change it for any reason. She is willing to follow what Flora has taught her and use her magic to protect herself and anyone else from harm. Kaitlin has a huge crush on Zanto Shima and always have since the moment they first met, however Kaitlin has never been able to let her feelings out and tell him and Zanto is too dense to even notice. Whenever Kaitlin is around Zanto she can get extremely shy and flustered, however her attitude changes when facing a life and death scenario. Despite Zanto not being able to notice, everyone else can clear see her feelings towards him and try to encourage her to tell him, however she is unable to get the courage to tell him and just gets nervous and flusters. Kaitlin has a complicated relationship with her Exceed partner Spade. Despite the 2 of them being very close to one another argue more often then they should. Spade is very protective towards Kaitlin and wants whats best for her, but she feels that Spade is treating her like a child, but despite their occasional arguments the 2 care deeply for one another and she can depend on Spade when the moment arises As a fellow Dragon Slayer Kaitlin suffers from motion sickness. Kaitlin becomes sick from riding on any form of transportation and once that happens she is incredibly weak. This, however does not apply to her Exceed, Spade or anyone else she knows as she considers them a friend not transportation. History At a very young age of 11 Kaitlin was abandoned by her parents and left wondering through the dark woods alone. Shortly after her abandonment she was discovered by a dragon named Flora and was taken in as her own daughter. Throughout the years Flora taught her much; language, culture, basic mathematics, and also how to use Forest Dragon Slayer Magic in order to protect herself from any threats. Kaitlin loved Flora with all her heart and the 2 cherished each other like a loving family for 3 years until one day on July 7th in the year 777 Flora left without saying a word and once again Kaitlin was all alone. The only thing that was left behind was a jade lacrima, Kaitlin decided to keep the lacrima as a memento of her missing mother and left to go find her way to some form of civilization. After a year of traveling she found herself wondering through a beautiful looking forest and stumbled upon what appeared to be a giant egg lying on the ground. The sight of the massive egg confused her but she then decided to nurture the egg as much as she could. She kept it close to her to keep it warm and tried whatever she could to make it hatch. Taking care of the egg provided Kaitlin with more amazement then she had in a long time; not just for wondering what kind of creature would come out of it but the struggle to make it hatch as well. Finally after a few days of taking care of the egg, it eventually began to crack, but much to her shock the animal that hatched was a black cat with small angel-like wings as it flew out of the egg and floated down into Kaitlin's arms. Kaitlin wondered in confusion about the flying cat, however gazing upon the adorable looking cat Kaitlin decided to name it Spade for its black color fur and decided to take the new born cat with her on her journey. After a year of traveling together Kaitlin was finally able to reach a city named Deltra City. She fumbled her way through the city to try to find some place to rest and eat for the day. She managed to find her way to an apartment building where the Land Lady welcomed her in and allowed her to stay in an empty room for the night. Grateful for what the Land Lady did she accept the offer and took shelter for the night to rest up and eat. The next day the Land Lady offered payment for letting her stay, however Kaitlin didn't have any thing on her to pay for it, however the lady was ok with that and said she can pay her back once she has the money and let her go. Shocked by her kind gesture she asked the lady why she was so nice to her and the lady responded that its all because of the support of the Warrior Angel Guild. Kaitlin and Spade were shock to find out there's a guild in the city and decided to go and find it. After asking for directions she set off to look for the guild with Spade following behind her. After an hour of searching Kaitlin and Spade made no progress in finding the guild and managed to get themselves lost. Confident to find the guild she refused to let this stop and ran to continue finding the guild when all of a sudden she accidentally bumped into a young boy around his age in tattered clothing. Shocked to see the rages he was wearing she hesitated for a moment until she quickly got up and apologized for her clumsiness. Accepting her apology the boy asked if he knew where to find the Warrior Angel Guild, shocked that he was searching for the same thing as her she offered if they could go and find the guild together to which the boy agreed. During their search Kaitlin introduced herself and her cat Spade, who wasnt too pleased to be walking with the boy and the boy introduced himself back as Zanto Shima and the two became close friends Eventually they ended up finding the Warrior Angel Guild and went inside. While inside they met the master of the guild named Tristan Scalibur who welcomed them in with open arms and the three visitors were amazed at what they saw; the guild was full of powerful wizards that they couldn't believe it and they were all welcoming them as if they're already apart of the family. Kaitlin felt happy to have found a place who welcomed her with such care and was accepted into the guild along with Spade and Zanto. About a weeks after she was all settled into her new house she noticed the jade lacrima on her table and was drawn to it as if the lacrima was calling to her. She picked up the lacrima and heard a familiar voice. It was the voice of her missing mother Flora. Hearing it made her miss her mother so much that she held the lacrima close to her heart as a hug hoping Flora would feel the warmth of her hug. Once she did that the lacrima began to glow a greenish color and was absorbed into Kaitlins body causing a rush of magic energy flowing through her body much to her amazement. Once glowing stopped she could feel as if she gotten stronger and wondered if her mother had something to do with it. With the lacrima now implanted inside her body Kaitlin than became a Third Generation Dragon Slayer. Not long after, Kaitlin continued to hang around Zanto; not knowing anyone else in the guild quite yet and was comfortable being around Zanto a lot when a boy around they're age walked up to them. He introduced himself as Ren Kurushimi and the three of them got along great with each other while Spade stayed out of their conversation. It wasn't long until the three decided to form a team together named Team Ragnarock and Kaitlin nominated Zanto to be their leader. Not to long after that the team encountered they're first Potential S Class Wizard Cazzar Scorn. Zanto looked at Cazzar and wanted to fight him to test out his power against someone as strong as him. Cazzar took an interest in the team and accepted his challenge and engaged each other in battle. Kaitlin and Ren sat in the sidelines and watched while Kaitlin grew worried for Zanto's safety. By the end of the fight both wizards laid on the ground in exhaustion when out of no where they began laughing and accepted each other as their friend and Kaitlin was relieved they were no longer fighting each other. Cazzar ended up joining the team and agreed to follow Zanto where ever he goes and Kaitlin accepted him as her friend as well. 3 years have passed and Master Tristan announced Zanto as the newest Potential S Class Candidate as everyone cheered for his accomplishments, Kaitlin was happy the most as her feelings towards him have grown exceptionally during the past five years however she could never have gotten the courage to do so. 2 years have past and the team has encountered with every member in the guild and they have grown closer to them as family. Eventually Cazzar and Zanto have both decided to take on solo jobs on they're own while Ren stayed to enjoy some booze. Kaitlin didn't want to leave on her own without her friends but the lack of jobs shes taken has caused her to run low on jewels which convinced her to take on a job request as well and went out with Spade. Magic and Abilities [[Forest Dragon Slayer Magic (TheSpice)|'Forest Dragon Slayer Magic']]:''' A form of Dragon Slayer Magic which gives Kaitlin the power and characteristics of a Forest Dragon. Allowing her to create and manipulate plants from all over her body. Most of her attacks involve transforming her arms into blunt, plant type weapons, which she can do at will. She is also able to manipulate other plant life around her to assist her in various ways. Along with a Dragon Slayer's signature ability to eat external sources of her element to heal herself and regain power, thus making her immune to plant type attacks. Kaitlin is able to increase her magic power when shes standing in intense sunlight thus making her attacks far stronger. Kaitlin has a unique ability to communicate to plant life by placing her forehead on a nearby plant and able to sense how they feel. This has proven to be a great asset to her for getting to know the land and to be alert for near by or incoming enemies. Kaitlin was not only trained Dragon Slayer Magic by her mother, the Forest Dragon, Flora but she also derives her magic from a '''Dragon Slayer Lacrima implanted in her body making her a Third Generation Dragon Slayer. * Forest Dragon Roar: Kaitlin's signature roar attack. Kaitlin takes in a deep breath and then exhales a green twister-like blast of glowing leafs at her target. The leaf twister-like blast inflicts great damage upon those it contacts, causing everyone unable to resist it to be sent flying away with great force. ** True Forest Dragon Roar: The true power of Kaitlin's roar attack * Forest Dragon Vine Whip: ** Forest Dragon Vine Shield: ** * Forest Dragon Crushing Fang: * Forest Dragon: * Forest Dragon Razor Leaf Dance: * Dragon Slayer Secret Art: **'Grand Gia:' Hand to Hand Combatant: Kaitlin Enhance Smell: Kaitlin has a very keen sense of smell. Enhance Hearing: Kaitlin possesses exceptionally good hearing. Enhance Durability: Kaitlin has proven herself to be incredibly durable. Enhance Endurance: Kaitlin possesses great physical stamina. Enhance Reflexes: Kaitlin possesses incredible reflexes. Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Warrior Angel Guild Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Forest Dragon Slayer